Roy
History Roy is an average guy working as a breaker in a junkyard in Champion City who suffers from a violent temper. Once, under false pretenses, rumor spread of Roy lifting (or pushing) a bus out of the way. From that point on, Roy decided to become a superhero, using the alias of Mr. Furious. He, along with his friends Eddie and Jeffrey, who had also decided to become superheroes, tried to prevent the robbery of a retirement center by the Red Eyes gang and their leader, Big Red. When they begin losing, Captain Amazing arrives and defeats the gang. After the fight, Mr Furious meets a man who introduced himself as Dr. Heller. He tells the heroes that he could give them firepower and gives them his card, but Mr. Furious quickly dismisses him as crazy. While out on patrol, Mr. Furious sees the villain Casanova Frankenstein with his former psychiatrist and current lover, Dr. Anabel Leek, capture Captain Amazing. After informing his teammates, they attempt a rescue, but are quickly defeated by one of Casanova's gangs, the Disco Boys including Tony C. and their leader Tony P. They decide they need to recruit new members. They visit the home of a young boy who claims to have the power of invisibility, but only when no one is looking. He says he knows other heroes and while discussing how to recruit them, they meet an unpopular hero called The Spleen. Roy reluctantly allows both heroes to join. Mr. Furious and his teammates decide to hold tryouts. The heroes that attended, but failed to make the team include the Waffler, Pencilhead and Son of Pencilhead, Squeegee Man, Powerwoman (several of them), PMS Avenger, Ballerinaman, Bullfighter and Radio Man among others. The final audition was that of a female hero called The Bowler. Mr. Furious is reluctant about allowing The Bowler to join, but his team overrules him. The team attacks Casanova Frankenstein, but does little more than annoy him. Despite this they celebrate their victory. Casanova sends the Disco Boys to kill the new superheroes. They are saved by the hero, The Sphinx, who uses his power to slice the Disco Boys' guns in half with his mind. The Sphinx begins training the team to work better together, but Mr. Furious becomes annoyed at The Sphinx's methods and leaves. He convinces a girl he likes named Monica to let him walk her home. While talking, she convinces him to return to his team. After completing their training, they attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but Mr. Furious is distracted by an argument with The Bowler and Amazing is accidentally killed by Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. Mr. Furious acquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. Mr. Furious visits Monica and tells her that he's attacking Casanova Frankenstein soon and might die. Monica asks him what his real name is and after attempting to lie to her, tells her his name is Roy. She tell him to just be Roy and he has a minor identity crisis and admits that the driver of the bus he moved had his foot on the gas. He joins the fight when he sees that Casanova Frankenstein has kidnapped Monica. They deal with several gangs in Casanova Frankenstein's mansion, including the Not-So-Goodie Mob, the Furriers, the Susies, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys. While his team tries to destroy the Psycho-frakulator, he confronts Casanova Frankenstein, but begins losing badly until he gets angry enough to gain an increase in strength and reflexes. Mr. Furious throws Casanova into his own machine, killing him and he and his team succeed in destroying the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Rage Empowerment': When he is angered sufficiently, he gains enhanced strength and reflexes. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. *'Binoculars': Used by Mr. Furious to stake out Casanova's mansion. *'Squeezable Stress-Ball '(Briefly): Used briefly by Furious as a civilian in order to vent his dangerous rage. Transportation *'Motorcycle': Mr. Furious rides a Harley-compatible Motorcycle. *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious acquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Station Wagon': Mr. Furious drove in Eddie's station wagon when they went to Casanova Frankenstein's mansion in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Good characters